


Phone Sex

by Fabrisse



Series: Transformations [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b> Reid and Hotch on the phone while Reid is working in New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This tag follows immediately after _Becoming_. It's a PWP.

Reid looked at his phone and saw the caller was Hotch. He put the bluetooth into his ear, and stretched out on the bed as he answered it. "Tell me it's not a case."

Hotch chuckled. "No. It's not."

"How did the move go?"

"Everything seems to have arrived, except the new bed, of course. Just another week of sleeping on the pullout."

Reid smiled. "You could always go sleep in my bed, if the couch gets uncomfortable."

"Where do you think I'm sleeping tonight?" Hotch asked. "I wasn't up to rearranging the boxes to pull out the couch. You said I could."

"I did. I'm glad. I wish you were sleeping here."

There was a pause; then Hotch said, "Are you blushing?"

"You can tell by my tone of voice? That's not fair. I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

Reid blushed harder and hoped Hotch couldn't hear it. "Phone sex."

"Unless you're doing a lot more than I'm doing, we're still not having phone sex."

Reid's voice went deep. "I was hard as soon as I saw your phone number. I made sure to use the hands-free device."

"Did you?" Hotch's voice had also dropped. "I guess the classic question is, 'What are you wearing?'"

"Cords and a shirt. I took off my jacket when the temperature went over ninety."

"What tie?"

Reid looked down. "The purple and silver one JJ got me for Christmas."

"I like that one."

"You hate the pattern." Reid was indignant.

"But it's silk. Most of your ties aren't, and I know you were poor your first couple of years with the Bureau…"

Reid thought for a minute. "You like silk? Or is it just for ties?"

"They drape better in silk, but I admit, I just like the texture. When Haley and… "

Before the pause could go on too long, Reid came back with, "Filene's basement had some silk shirts in my size. They're a heavy texture for winter, but if they're still there when I get back to DC, I could pick a couple up."

"What colors?"

"There was black, a sort of blue-green shade, burgundy, there might have been a navy or two. I know they had it in other sizes."

Hotch sighed into the phone. "Were they at the one near Metro Center? Because I know your shirt size."

"Will I be able to wear them at the office?" Reid teased.

"The blue-green, probably. The navy, maybe. But the temptation to ravish you might be overwhelming if you wear the burgundy."

"Burgundy. Huh." There was a pause, then Reid said, "Am I supposed to ask you what you're wearing?"

Hotch laughed softly. "It's traditional. Of course, I could answer with something facetious, like 'nothing but a little blue bow on my dick'."

There was a very long pause.

"Reid?"

"I'm trying to decide whether I find that image funny, disturbing, or erotic. The answer seems to depend on the shade of blue and where you tied it."

That got a real laugh from Hotch. "All right. Disturbing?"

"A pale blue stick on, right at the tip. I think that would be a little painful, too."

"I agree. Funny?"

"Something very elaborate, like the kind Rossi pays to have on Christmas presents, just below the head of your cock."

Hotch looked down his body at his erection and shook his head. "Personally, that's the one I'd call disturbing." His voice dropped. "Erotic?"

"A dark blue ribbon around the base of your cock, maybe around your balls, too -- just tight enough to act like a cock ring." Reid sounded a little dreamy.

"I didn't think I was that quick off the mark."

"You're not," Reid said. "It's more… You love the sensations so much when you're being fucked, that I want to see if I can keep you teetering right on the brink longer. You always look like you're fighting not to come. I want to hear you begging for me to release you."

Hotch shivered. Just the idea made him drip a little. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began a slow stroke.

"Hotch?"

He swallowed. "I really like the sound of that."

"Do you?" Reid sounded mischievous. "I like it when you beg. I like knowing that you can lose control so completely."

He heard a low moan from the other end of the line.

"Are you touching yourself, Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we may have to experiment a little with cock rings when I get back. I may need one, too. It feels so good to be buried balls deep inside you that I don't want to come too soon and spoil it for you." Off the sound he heard in his ear, he said, "Switch to your right hand and squeeze the base. You don't get to come before I tell you to."

"God, Spencer." He hissed as he complied with his lover's request.

Reid stretched luxuriously and took himself in hand. "Now let's suppose, I'm wearing a burgundy silk shirt to the office. What would you do to me?"

"Oh, no. If I do that, I'll never get any work done again. How about, we've just finished a case in another jurisdiction. It's a win all around, and you wear that shirt on the plane."

Reid practically purred. "I think that sounds like a plan. Do we get to join the mile high club?" He rubbed the thick vein on his cock in a pattern he knew wouldn't let him come too soon.

"Yes, but I think for the purposes of this fantasy, we're the only two on the jet. I told Strauss we needed the fax machine, and she didn't make us fly commercial."

Reid laughed and slid his foreskin up over the head of his cock. "All right -- the two of us are alone on the plane. The pilots have no reason to leave the cockpit -- wow, that word sounds dirty in this context -- so you can have whatever you want. What do you want?"

"You sitting on the sofa wearing just that shirt. It would have to be in autumn or early spring, because in the winter, you'd wear a t-shirt under it and you've said it's too hot for summer."

"I thought I was the one who got distracted by practicalities."

Hotch continued. "I like knowing the silk is touching your skin, maybe brushing against your nipples."

"All right. Go on." Reid squirted a little lube into his palm and wrapped his hand a little tighter. "You've got me very aroused, you know."

"Glad to hear it. Your shirt's unbuttoned all the way, and you're already hard."

"What about you? Are you naked yet?"

Hotch chuckled softly. "Yes. I'm naked. And by some miracle of storytelling, I'm already prepped and ready."

"Handwaving is the best part of fantasy. Things just happen because they happen."

"Exactly," Hotch said. "I come up and touch you, rub the silk over your skin, and then I sit on your lap… um, take your erection. Um…"

"Do you wrap your legs around me to do it?" Reid's voice was gentle.

"Do you like that?"

"I'd be lying if I said that was the very best part of fucking, but it's definitely in the top three."

"You're blushing again." Hotch sounded confident.

"Pre-orgasmic flush. I'm imagining bracing you in that position so you could set the speed, get the angles just right."

"That sounds good. May I switch hands now?"

"Oh, yes. I want to hear all the sounds you make." Reid's voice was a little unsteady. "Imagine me rubbing my shirt all over your thighs, holding you close so you could feel the silk sleeves on your back while I stroke you."

Hotch moaned. "I'm so close."

"Then come for me, Aaron," Reid said. He heard his lover gasp and then sigh. He sped up the rhythm on his own cock as Hotch panted in his ear.

"You're not even here and that felt good."

Reid hissed and then cried out, spunk covering his hand. "So, that's phone sex."

"Uh-huh. What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to have to find some silk ribbon to make that cock ring. And we're going to have to experiment with more positions when I get back."

Hotch laughed again. "Both of those sound like experiments worth trying. It was nice."

"It wasn't as good as feeling your hands on my skin, or smelling your aftershave and sweat, but it was a lot better than lying in this bed alone."

"For me, too. Will I talk to you tomorrow night?"

"Please, Aaron. I know we spoke earlier today, but I miss you."

"Go to sleep, Spencer. Until tomorrow." Hotch hung up.

Reid did the same and went for a shower.

***   
The following night, Hotch changed to the Metro at Union Station and went to Filene's Basement at Metro Center.

He found the shirts Reid had seen. The sales clerk mentioned they'd just gotten some additional colors. Hotch walked out half an hour later with shirts in black, navy, dark green, teal, purple, and burgundy.

He couldn't wait to see them on Spencer.


End file.
